User talk:DomeKen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Comic Land! Thanks for your edit to the File:AASposter.PNG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VakamaTK (Talk) 21:11, January 4, 2010 Warning Please read the rules. You are breaking a number of them by insisting your article be filled with grammar mistakes and crossed out words--leave the humor to the comics, not wiki articles. It's not so much that that's the problem, but mainly because you keep undoing what other users have fixed. If you continue to do so, you will be blocked. : User PageBZP Profile My Comics My talk 23:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, man: dissing a staff member=not cool, as said in the rules Tav gave you above. Eljay got banned when he did that to Dlakii, so don't you do it to me. It may be your comic, but it isn't your wiki. : User Page-Talk 00:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) * Very well, I will obey your rules. But atleast let me have the rights to edit it again, in case I have more to add. -DomeKen Good sir... Thanks to your responses to Anonymous's trolling, you officially win forever. --Gerlicky 04:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Just doing what I can, sir. But, thank you. DomeKen 06:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't even go as far as to call him "Anonymous", this is just one 12-year old with no friends and only irrational hatred for the entire world surrounding him. Dear 193.63.61.244 probably cries a single tear of impotence with every troll post he makes. It's sad, really. But still, your responses were frickin' outstanding. Dr. M 21:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) On the contrary, the only way to deal with a troll is to ignore it. Simples. You know, now that I look back. I was really a horrible person back in BZPower, when I assumed the title "The Question". I am actually glad that I've got banned from that website, so I've could do something alot more worth while (like writing tongue-in-cheek articles and being a self-proclaimed vigilante against the evils of internet... without being a completly irrational, socially hostile and probably onion smelling like that creepy as hell Anonymous group) than making fun of people outrageously and complaining about something about that thing in Bionicle I don't like(which now is rather ironic, seeing how now I tend to act more rationally and encouraging people to state their reasons well rather than making blunt complaints). I really do kind of feel terrible for what I did DarthBrandon, I seriously truly am. Of course I can't apologize right now in my current posiotion, you know being banned and all. Speaking of which, that deadline for the ban is still kind of ridiculous. I mean seriously, May 2011? Come on. Appearantly admins thought to use the most trigger happy moderators is a great idea. ... No, that was joke. DomeKen 16:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) DomeKen S'cuse me, but... But could you remove the virtual graffiti left on the "Comic characters". I would myself. but I seemingly can't. =P ~~Harkinian ~~ :DomeKen has not been on for a while, so you're better off asking one of the more active members. :That said, please provide a link to said article. : User Page-Talk 20:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC)